Missing Heart
by BlazingBlackRose
Summary: A tragedy as children, the brunette fleed the scene after the blonde told him to go, To this day Sora believes Roxas is dead but what happens if Sora and Roxas meet again, Roxas has a secret, Will Sora accept this or turn away from his longtime friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Through the pouring rain, the two 12 year old boys ran through the island of Destiny Islands the thunder raging and lightning struck, the blonde made sure to hold onto the brunettes hand tightly to keep him by his side as they escaped._

 _Buildings raged with fire as the city was being taken over by the creatures in the night._

 _"Sora, Sora. Keep up, We have to make it away from Xemnas!" The blonde said in a hurry as they made for the lonely island ahead._

 _"I'm trying Roxas." Sora responded._

 _As Roxas paid attention to the shorter youth by his side, he felt his tiny hands slip from the brunette and trip laying on the ground._

 _Sora turned back. "Roxy, Roxy! Get up, It's coming!" He cries._

 _As Roxas made his way to get up, he was pushed down to the ground._

 _"Go Sora, Get going, It's too late!" Roxas shouted._

 _"Not without you!" Sora cried drawing the creature of the night's attention._

 _"Xemnas, Pay attention." Roxas said injecting him with a needle filled with something called vervain, these monster hated it._

 _You're probably wondering what we are dealing with, So I'll tell you if you haven't guessed, Vampires._

 _Xemnas growled his attention back on Roxas._

 _"Sora go, Please!" Roxas shouted._

 _Tears slid down the tan cheeks as Sora turned running away, the last he heard was a echoing scream._

 **4 years later**

 _~~~Sora's POV.~~~~_

And that was the day I lost someone I loved.

Reaching that island, A girl with red hair and a boy with silver hair took me into their group. Kairi the girl with red hair was crying because of witness of her parents death, My mother Aerith was killed by a insane soldier and my father Zack had been shot down by Shinra, I was on my own until Roxas came into my life and now he was gone, Riku the boy with silver hair had nothing to shed a tear for his father had deserted him years ago, Riku was the one looking after us until the next day.

When we went back everything had been wiped, No bodies which mean't nothing happened in Destiny Islands.

My father and mother's friend's Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart had heard of the incident and so now Kairi, Riku and I now live in Twilight Town with the couple.

"Sora, You lazy bum time to wake up, Do you want to be late for school?" Kairi asks peering into the room.

I was dressed in my school uniform already but I still didn't have much energy to venture to the living room and so I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, which made me think of that day, Even when I close my eyes, I see it, I could almost smell the smoke of the fire and the blood the vampires shed.

"I hate them..." I mumbled.

Kairi comes and sit on the bed which makes me sit up to face her.

"You've been thinking of that day aren't you?" Kairi guessed.

"Yeah...It's been four years but it still haunts me, I miss him and I always wished to have been more brave, that way he would have been here." I said, I sighed when Kairi rested a hand on my shoulder.

"There was nothing you can do, Nothing I could...My parents, Your Roxas wanted us to be safe and they'd want us to move on with our lives." Kairi says.

"I know..." I replied, It still didn't stop me from wanting to find the lord of vampire's, Xemnas and make him pay for taking Roxas away, that's what my heart wants. "Where's Riku?" I asked changing the subject.

"He left with his girlfriend, Xion. " Kairi answers.

"Why didn't you go with?" I asked curious.

"Being the third wheel in a two party relationship isn't fun, Man...I need to find a girlfriend." Kairi complained.

Yes, My best friend who is a girl is a lesbian or bisexual I honestly couldn't keep up with what she chose, I do remember one time we kissed and it didn't agree with us, She was my best friend and as for love, The last time I could remember feeling that way was for him and he was no longer here.

"Kairi, Sora! Time for school!" Tifa called for us.

"Come on Sora, Before Tifa kicks our ass." Kairi says, she gets up and races out the door.

I follow behind her, Noticing her on the phone, I could guess Cloud was on the other side and he was far away hunting vampires with Leon and Vincent.

Now that Tifa hug up, It was time to strike.

"Hey Tifa, Is Cloud on another hunt?" I asks filling my messenger bag with books that Kairi threw at me.

"Yep, Kiddo. This time the boys took Yuffie along." Tifa answers.

I felt my blood boil, I take a deep breath to try and calm down but fail.

"What the hell, Cloud can take Yuffie who's the same age as I to a hunt but when I want to go he shuts me down flat!" I shout.

"Sora, Language...Yuffie has more experience, She has Vincent looking after her too...Plus if you went Cloud wouldn't focus he'd be worried sick about you which could serious endanger him." Tifa answers.

"Sora, We're gonna be late!" Kairi shouts, she comes over and drags me out by the collar.

 _~~~~Roxas POV.~~~~_

Watching my brunette run away to safety, I felt relieved knowing he would live to see another day, As for myself, This is the end, No more light just endless darkness.

Once Xemnas was done fighting off the Vervain I injected, he had grabbed a fist full of my blonde locks and bit into my neck making me scream.

Laying lifeless, I remember hearing light footsteps, I couldn't see who but remember hearing the girl.

"Get off him." Her voice echoed.

In the next moment Xemnas had retreated from my body, I heard him groan and a building crumble, I seen her make him fly with magic.

She found her way to me. I took in her looks, her hair and eyes were the same color as mine, Until hers went blood red. I realized she was Lady Namine.

"Look at the mess, he made of this beautiful place...You poor boy, Your name is Roxas." She says. "Let me give you a forever life."

"No...I don't want..." Before I could finish my sentence the young girl in white fed me her blood and then as everything faded to black I remember everything being cleared.

And that is how I survived, I am a vampire..

The remaining high vampire species rest within The World That Never Was, I'd made a friend in Lady Namine, She was our Queen but prefer Lady or just call her Namine. Xemnas was somehow still alive in fact I can say he's trying to overrule Namine

I prefer not to interact with the rest who resident here, Every now and then a blonde who has a love for his Sitar would talk my ear off, Demyx is his name.

Axel, Another one who has become a friend, he talks alot too but also I keep him in check making sure he doesn't rip apart every human he sees. Lastly, A girl who escaped from this place, Xion.

Today, Axel and I were sent out to Twilight Town to hunt the vampire down and bring her home, Personally I didn't blame her for leaving that awful place, I silently hoped we didn't find her, that way she continue living with her freedom and happiness, I just hoped she was safe.

You're probably wondering how we walk in the daylight, I'll tell you simple magic daylight rings us high ranks of what Xemnas calls us Organization XIII get.

The sun begins to set, Axel and I are up taking a break on the train stations clocktower eating sea salt ice cream, Yes Vampire eat besides drink blood.

"We are never going to find her." Axel complains.

"That's probably for the best, She's smart to get out of that fucking place, It's hell!" Roxas snaps taking a bite of his popsicle.

"Why did you choose this place of all places, Roxy buddy?" Axel asks.

"Don't call me that." I spat, No one could call me that, It only sounded right coming off a certain brunette's lips and he couldn't hear it and that made me depressed.

"I got it memorized, Geez grumpy Roxas...It's not like your friend is ever gonna call you that again, he's probably dead." Axel says.

Axel really talks a lot, I growl at him and toss the rest of my Popsicle at him and jump down landing on my feet like a cat.

"He's not dead, He's here in town. It's where he lives now and I can't go near him." I say to myself and walk off feeling myself getting hungry.

And then I remember I hate myself for the need of blood.

~~~~Sora's POV ~~~~

The bell rang at 4:00 in the afternoon, everyone filed out of the classrooms. I run out to meet Kairi and we head off to find Riku at his locker.

"Hey Riku, We missed you in class today." Kairi spoke up.

"Yeah. Mr. Cid taught us a really cool history lesson." I added.

"Oh yeah. And you actually paid attention?" Riku replies with a smirk, teasing.

"Haha you caught me, I didn't, Let me guess you skipped class with Xion?" I guess.

"Great guess shortie." Riku responded ruffling my brown locks, I grumbled hating my hair to be messed with.

"Riku, What the hell happened to your neck?!" Kairi asks, I watch her approach him. Picking at him.

I turn my head to the side I was confused until I'd seen two puncture holes when she moved the silvers collar.

"Riku, You've been allowing vampires to feed on you, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I ask turning and storming off, I was pissed because they were the reason Destiny Islands was gone, Why Roxas was gone and Riku knew how I felt, How Kairi felt. I heard Kairi's heels on her boots following behind me.

"I'm not letting vampires feed on me, Just one..." Riku says lowly that way no one else could hear. "Let me explain." He adds following us out of the building and going past the train station.

"Fine, Shoot." I said stopping and turning to my friend who stopped to talk with Kairi and I.

"Promise me you won't go telling, That you'll keep your mouth shut on what I tell you both." Riku says.

"Depends, Tell us." Kairi says shortly.

"Yeah." I agree with Kairi.

"Xion, She's a vamp...She told me that she left her home and ever since Xion hated the idea of feeding on humans, she feared hurting them and so she went for animal blood but it only made her weaker, Every time we'd hang out together I could see her getting fragile by the day, I asked her what was wrong and she couldn't hide anymore and then I offered to give her my blood." Riku explains.

"I can't believe we didn't know...We spent time together, How long has this been going on?" Kairi asks.

As Riku answered my cell phone goes off, It was Tifa so I answer.

"We are by the train station, We are on our way home, Don't worry Tifa." I said knowing she was wanting to know our whereabouts.

"Sora, It's Marlene she's gone, I went into the back room to check on laundry and I came back out to find her gone and the door open, I'm checking near the house, Please find her." Tifa answers panicked.

"We will, I promise." I say hanging up and turning to Kairi and Riku.

"What's wrong?" Riku asks.

"Marlene is missing." I reply.

"You mean this little girl here?" I turn around like my friends to see a tall male with wildfire spiky crimson hair, emerald eyes that turn blood red and purple upside down markings and a fanged smirk on his face.

'Vampire...' I thought

Marlene squirms in the male's grasp, It made me glare and I'm pretty sure Riku and Kairi felt the same as I, Too focused in Marlene I didn't realize Riku had moved, It was when Kairi shouted I did.

"Riku!" Kairi shouts.

"Riku, Come back!" I shout as well.

Riku doesn't listen to us, he jumps into the air summoning his weapon and slashing against him only for the vampire to send him backward.

I watched Kairi run to the silver to tend to his wound from the fall, I stand in place my attention to the red head in front.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"The name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" Axel responds spelling his name out, his smirk never leaving his lips. "I've been looking for a girl by the name of Xion, She ran away from home, I couldn't find her but I did find this little girl and she looks delicious." He adds.

He was trying to get a rise out of me I realized, it worked.

"Let her go!" I shout running towards him, When I did he dropped Marlene I heard her run to Kairi and Riku, I continued after him until he stopped me grabbing me by the collar, Ready to sink his teeth into my skin.

 _~~~Roxas's Pov~~~~_

"Thanks for the blood, Olette..." I said wiping my mouth of the red liquid, I hated drinking but I need it to stay alive.

"No problems, Roxas...You know you can take more, Is that even enough...Thanks for patching my wound." She responds.

"It's the least I can do since I'm the one making it, It will get me through, Thanks..." I said, I give her a smile and then duck under the curtain leaving the Usual Spot.

I sigh and stop looking around taking in my surrounding, I think. 'Better head back before Axel does something stupid...'

Turning to go, I hear a woman calling out for a little girl, Marlene I got. I hide behind a building and see it was Tifa, Sora's now guardian. I watched her meet up with Cloud and I could hear her saying she had seen a suspicious red haired male walking around.

'God damn it Axel...' I curse taking off, hoping he would still be around the train station.

Reaching the station, I could see multiple bodies, two girls were looking down at a boy while farther away from them, Axel and what made me glare, he held onto Sora.

"Axel, Stop." I ordered.

"Oh come on it's just a little human snack, I'm hungry...Let me have my fun." Axel whined.

My eyes turn from my blue to crimson, angry at him.

"Drop him and let's go...You already drew to much attention." I respond shortly.

I watched Axel put Sora down, For a moment our eyes met, I broke the gaze turning away.

 _~~~Sora's POV ~~~_

While Axel had his hold on me, hearing a voice telling him to stop what he was about to do, I looked to see a blonde who was my height but a bit taller with blue eyes until they changed to a blood red, I felt my heart race.

Getting to my feet, My blue eyes locked with his crimson until he broke the gaze by turning away.

"R-Roxas..." I called out.

I saw him stop for a moment, I couldn't believe it. He was here.

"Roxas, Say something...Is it really you?" I ask stepping towards him, I was blocked by the smug red head.

"You're brave to go against a vampire." He said.

"Let's go, Xion isn't here." The blonde say shortly, he didn't wait for his friend he headed off on his own into a portal.

"I get the feeling our paths will cross again, See ya kids." Axel says taking a portal of his own.

"Roxas...He's alive...He's really alive.." Sora says not believing what his eyes had seen.

"Sora, Are you okay?" I heard Riku ask approaching, I heard Kairi coming too.

I turn to them and hug them tightly, It probably caught them off guard but they hugged me back.

The moment I felt a thump on my head. "Ouch, Kairi why?!"

"That's what I would like to know." Riku adds rubbing his head, She had hit him too.

"You both went after him carelessly, He would have killed you both!" Kairi shouts.

"Marlene, Are you okay?" I ask picking her up to see if there were any wounds, she only giggled.

"I'm okay, Sora, hehe you're glowing of happiness!" Marlene says.

"He's happy because he's found his friend, Marlene. Now let Kairi and Sora take you home to Tifa, She's worried sick." Riku says taking Marlene from me and giving her a squeeze before setting her down.

"That guy was looking for Xion, Riku you gotta go check on her. " I said remembering the Vampire Axel and Roxas say her name.

'Vampires...Did Roxas become one...I need to find him.' I thought.

"That's where I plan to go, I'll even ask her about your friend." Riku answers waving us off and disappearing.

'Riku was going to check up on it, How cool. I just hope it doesn't get Xion and him in trouble.'

I turn and head off with Kairi and Marlene to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

~Roxas's Pov~

After returning to the castle, I spoke with one of the vampires Demyx to have him send word to Lady Namime and Xemnas about not finding Xion, It was for the best I thought, she was better off without thid place but I couldn't let them know since I was suppose to be on their side.

*I saw him today...Awful circumstances but I got to be face to face with him...It makes my heart warm something I haven felt in a long time...Happiness.*

I returned to my room and tossed my coat a side and sat at my desk, opening the drawer to grab a blood pouch to drink.

"They say you feel more hungry when you encounter a love...So Roxas what so important about those people that you stopped me?" I heard Axel and seen him lean against the door frame.

"I was keeping you in line, Nothing more..." I responded, I didn't want him to find out about Sora, Who knows what he'd do. I was set on keeping my friend safe.

"Has someone fallen for a human, Maybe that little red head girl?" Axel asked. "She is a cutie." He adds.

"Think whatever you want, Don't you have papers to fill out for Saix?" I replied shortly.

Yes, I was trying to send my friend away, I wasn't in the mood for Axels twenty wuestions.

Sith that I heard the footsteps, I looked over my shoulder to see he was gone, Did he seriously believe I fallen for some red haired girl, I didn't even know her, As for Sora. It's been years but I knew him.

It's been four years and I still can't get over him...

I step over to the window looking out at the moon, thinking about the day.

"I can't believe he saw me today, I can't believe I left like that, I'm such a coward..." I say softly punching the wall nedt to me.

"I've never taken you as a coward, Roxas." I whip around and see Lady Namine in the door way.

"Lady Namine, What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Please just Namine, As for my being here I got tired of hearing Xemnas trying to take control of everything, After a while of drawing, I needed to stretch my legs and it led me here to you, My friend." She says, entering more.

I pace around the room, I would be straight with her now.

"Look Namine, I'm not looking to be a mate of yours for eternity, I'm sorry thst hurts your feelings but it's not something I want."

She giggles softly which makes me look at her confused, Did she find me standing up to her funny, Was she masking the hurt she felt?

"What the hell is so funny, I just hurt your feelings, Isn't this the part where you kill me?!" I snap.

"No you didn't hurt my feelings, You're not my type...I'm not going to hurt you, You're my friend...I wouldn't force you to love me since your heart yearns for someone else." Namine says.

"What do you want then?" I ask wanting to get to the point.

"I want to go out...I'm tired of being here." Namine answers.

"Don't you have Xemnas or Saix to give you your wishes?" I question.

"Roxas, Please...Not them I deal with them every minute of the day." She responds.

"Okay I'll take you." I open a portal going to the place I desired, it was risky but I couldn't get enough of twilight town.

~Sora's Pov~

Cloud had come back and taken Tifa and the young ones for ice cream, They left Kairi and I in charge, Riku was still with Xion.

"He's always gone with Xion, It's not fair because that means we're stuck with clean up duty..." Kairi complains washing tables.

"Come on Kairi it's just a normal day, Why does it get to you now...Is it because you found Xion a vamp?" I ask curiously stepping on the stool to reach the bar and stock.

"What if she kills him, Those animals can't control themselves..." Kairi snaps.

"Xion's different, Get out Kairi." Riku snaps coming into the family bar.

"Gladly, I hope you know what your doing..." Kairi says throwing her rag and storming past the silver and out the door.

It left me almsot speechless and my train of thought was left when I hear Riku settle on the table of the bar.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Riku. " I said finishing up and sitting next to him.

"Eh, She needed to take a walk I was just doing her a favor...I wish she'd open her mind a little is all, Xion different from the rest." Riku responds.

"She'll come around..." I say my thoughts swirling about. "Riku, Do you think there's other vampires like Xion, Or is she the only good one?"

"Who knows. Anyway I talked to her about your friend, She said there's a lot of vampires at the base, Roxas happened to be one, A friend in fact." Riku answers.

That answered my question, Roxas survived thst attack and he lives as a vampire now.

"Before you start rambling your mouth, I told her about your crush on him. She offered to open a portal and allow you to go there and find him." Riku adds.

"Riku that's so great, Wait...I don't have a crush on him!" I shout.

"Whatever, Xion agreed to do it tomorrow evening, Now dont tjimk youre going by yourself because I'm going with you." Riku replies.

"I figured as much. Just don't embarrass me in front of him..." I repsond.

"Me embarass you, Nah...I'll keep my mouth shut as long as you don't embarrass me in front of Xion." He says.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...I'm gonna go find Kairi it's getting late." I hop over th3 bar and head toward the door.

"Dont tell Kairi about our adventure tomorrow she will want to tag along and that's not happening." Riku says.

~Namine Pov.~

I walked through town with Roxas, his mind elsewhere, I've always been curious of what he thought of, who he thought of. But I left him be, I enjoyed the lights of the town, I smiled a genuine joy filled smile.

"Thanks Roxas for this." I said.

"Yeah, Sure if it's friendship you want then I suppose I can let you into my heart." He said.

I liked Roxas, he treated me like a regular person, after we covered the no mate thing we bonded pretty well and he didn't be careful of what he says unlike the rest.

My smile fades seeing two portals appear, with quick thinking I darted off into the crowd of people and through the alley, I shrieked running into someone.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see a girl with choppy shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

"Please take me somewhere..." I said softly getting up and holding onto her arm.

~Kairi's Pov~

I walked through the alley on my way home, I was stopped when I ran into someome, I saw a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, She wore white and I had to admit she looked like an angel from where I stood.

After asking if she were okay, i helped her to her feet and she held onto my arm, She was cold and shaky.

"Please take me somewhere." She said.

"Whats your namme?" I ask.

"N-Namine." The girl who looked like an angel spoke softly.

"The names Kairi it's nice to meet you, Follow me."

I smile to show her kindness and to show her she was safe in my hands and lead her down the way I was heading, I would take her home.

~Roxas's Pov~

I had been confused on why Namine left my side until I seen the portals fade and standing there was Demyx and Axel.

Before they could spot me I dart off going through town exiting through the closest way getting off the streets so they couldn't find me, I needed to find Namine before they did.

"Namine." I call out softly.

"Roxas..." I heard a response but thst wasn't her, I stop and turn around to see him.

"Sora..." I reply shortly.

"Roxas, You're really here...It's you!" He chimes, he comes closer his arms extending to lock around my neck in a hug.


End file.
